


Comatose

by AnnaDaFujoshi



Category: Assassination Classroom, One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDaFujoshi/pseuds/AnnaDaFujoshi
Summary: After Luffy escaped Marineford, Ace's devil fruit slowly started repairing his wound. Same as Luffy, he was in a coma for a long time. Then he gets caught again a few months after he is fully healed by the marines. Luffy and his crew go to rescue him again, but towards the end, Akainu goes for Ace once again, just like in the last war, hoping to kill him. Luffy goes into a blind rage, attacking him instead.





	1. Blind Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Archive of our own. plz read and comment on anything that needs to be fixed.

"Luffy!!!!" Ace cried out weakly from the cold hard ground in the Second Marineford War. 

Ace had taken a hit from Akainu for Luffy, and was currently on his deathbed, watching helplessly as his little brother was slipping in and out of madness.

A doctor came running over to start trying to heal and bandage Ace from the horrible burns and wounds all over his body, not to mention, the second huge hole in his stomach. 

While being wrapped up by an emergency medic, Ace watched, as Luffy barely avoided hit after hit from Akainu, He tried punching, only to get his hands almost getting burns each time, at the same time, Marine Soldiers surrounded him and attacked him every time Akainu sent him flying. 

This was going on for what seemed like hours to Ace, when suddenly, he heard a "FIRE THE GOLDEN CANNON!!!!!" and "PROTECT OUR CAPTAIN!!!!!" and a loud chorus of "HAI!!!!" and "RIGHT!" and a blast was heard.

Then, there was a giant beam of light heading directly for Akainu and Luffy. 

Right before Akainu got hit, he gave one last final hit at the infamous 500,000,000 berrie Mugiwara Pirate, who was currently standing stock still, eyes shaking and breathing heavily. 

Akainu noticed this, and moved in for a final attack, sensing that he could not escape the blast. 

With a fist full of magma and the same force he used to try to snuff out the infamous Hiken No Ace, he punched Luffy with everything he had. 

Almost reaching through his chest, actually getting his side, using his fist making a large X shaped severe burn wound. 

He lifted the now small frail boy up, his body slowly falling further off the monster's fist. 

Then the light hit him. 

The powerful, monster-like man, who had captured the title of Admiral, nearly killed Ace twice, was sent flying, crashing into rubble, smashing through it and continuing to fly, making a long crater in the ground until he smashed deep into a spiky mountain, finally and successfully knocking him out. 

Ace heard a chorus of " LUFFY!!!! ACE!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!" and Ace got the feeling that they were Luffy's crew.

But they must not have seen Luffy being attacked by Akainu in his last desperate attack to kill him. 

Ace grunted, trying to get up, but the medic lightly pushed him down, calling for stretchers for him and his brother. 

They lifted Luffy into the stretcher with intense care, running him towards a large, colorful ship with a giant lions head with its mouth opened and a cannon poking out, smoking.

*

*

*

*

*

When Ace woke up, he could see Chopper at his desk, working on who knows what.

"Hello Chopper, nice to see you again." The cute tiny doctor jumped at the sudden noise. 

"Ah! Ace! You're awake! Thank god!" 

"How's Luffy?" Was his immediate question.

Chopper bit his lip." He still hasn't woken up yet. A-And I don't know why. I'm s-sorry Ace..." 

"Chopper it's not your fault." Ace said. 

But he too was worried.

How could he not be? 

This was his little brother they were talking about.

* 

* 

*3 weeks later* 

* 

* 

"M-Minna! I h-have s-some bad news!" Chopper yelled, alerting everyone else on the ship. 

"What is it Chopper!? Is it about Luffy!?" Usopp exclaimed. 

"Y-Yes. H-He he's... " Chopper bit his lip. "In a coma..." 

There was a deafening silence on the ship.

Then everyone started crying, even Zoro and Robin couldn't hold their tears.

Ace turned his face away and covered it with his hand. Ace almost never cried. But who wouldn't cry in this situation?


	2. Help from a Stranger

Ace was being treated by Chopper, but he wasn't paying anything he was saying.

He only worried about his little brother.

It had been a month, and he still hadn’t woken up yet.

After treating Luffy’s injuries as much as he could, he sadly pronounced, while shaking and crying, that he was in a coma, most likely due to the fact that he thought Ace was dead.

Ace had been in shock, it was all his fault.

Everyone was crying, mourning for their comatose childish captain.

One day, the sunny was quietly sailing along, when Usopp saw something in the water in front of them, it was cloudy, purplish, and the edges looked like they were on fire. Purple Fire. Whatever this thing is, it did not bode well with the sniper.

“OOOOIIIIIIIIII NAMMMMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!” He called out, scanning the Sunny, looking for her.

He heard a large BANG and lots of angry shouting, and sure enough, Nami was standing in front of her map/workroom, with crocodile eyes and large tick marks all over her head.

“UDESAINA USOPP! IM TRYING TO GET SOME WORK DONE!!!”

He shook a little, not wanting to get another bump on the head. “Oh um, well, I saw this really large strange purple thing in our course of direction.” Huh? Why didn’t you say so! Where is it!” she demanded, all of her sudden anger and bloodlust gone.

Usopp pointed in the direction of the purple thing, only to see it growing bigger.

Nami studied the strange thing hovering over the sea. “ It doesn’t look dangerous.” She said, her long orange hair flowing behind her in the gentle breeze.

The Sunny slowly sailed through the purple mist-like thing, only the come out onto another small body of water.

Nami and Usopp looked around, to see the clear blue sky above them, trees, and a large white box-shaped building with a large window.

In this window had tall men with lab coats, glasses, and clipboards. They started whispering to each other, before a small portion of the glass slid up, revealing a door. A man with a lab coat walked out, followed by a man with black spiky slicked back hair. The doctor spoke first.

“Ano… excuse me, but who are you? Where did you come from?”

Nami studied the two carefully,

 _“The doctor guy doesn't seem to pose any threat, but the man might. He looks strong”_ she thought to herself.

“My name is Nami, this is Usopp, “ she pointed at Usopp, “ We are pirates, looking for the One Piece. We come from the Grand Line, in the New World.”

The men looked confused. “Your pirates? The New World? One Piece? Grandline? We have never heard of such places. You are currently in Japan. Let me ask you this, are any of you injured? Do any of you intend any harm to us ?” Nami stared at the men. “We won’t attack you, unless... “ she glared at them, “ you try to hurt us or our captain.”

The man who was asking questions shivered, while the other lifted an eyebrow.

“And to answer your other question, yes, some of us are injured. Our Captain has the worst injuries.”

“Well I you don’t mind, may we see the damage? If you promise no harm, I will come alone, just to see the damage.”

Nami thought for a moment, then ordered Usopp to lower a ladder for the man. Usopp did as he was told, and the man climbed up. “My name is Dr. Yanada.” he briefly said introducing himself.

Nami then led him to the infirmary, where Luffy, Ace, Robin, Franky, and Chopper were. Robin had burned her hands when she tried to grab Akainu to help Luffy, but he had grabbed her hand and burned it. When Dr. Yanada walked in, he could not believe his eyes.

There was a tall man that was at least 7 feet tall, holding a screwdriver to his face, with very large metallic round shoulders, an oversized Hawaiian-like shirt, and a bathing suit bottom. A pervert.

There was a beautiful mature woman with long silky black hair, (that made him blush a bit), rebandaging what looked like her severely burned hand.

Next to her, with an orange hat covering his face, was a shirtless man with lots of bandages wrapped around his torso, sitting at the edge of a bed with a small black spiky haired boy with what looked like a hastily made breathing mask, bandages covering his entire body, and a straw hat next to his head.

The boy was definitely the worst looking one of the bunch.

Dr. Yanada slowly and carefully approached the poor boy, only to feel the shirtless man grab his wrist, bloodlust in his eyes.

“Ace. Let him go. He’s a doctor. He’s just going to see Luffy’s condition.”

The man named Ace slowly let go of the Dr. Yanada hand. He noticed a burn mark appearing on his coat wrist.

The man stepped forward, and slowly and carefully lifted the light cotton blanket, only to have his eyes widen in shock, dropping the blanket.

The poor boys' side was lightly smoking, and he could faintly see a giant X on his chest through the bandages, and another large X on his right side, lightly smoking.

He stepped back, still wide-eyed at what he just saw, and walked out of the infirmary.

“Ms. Nami, may I ask the other man you saw to come up? I promise that he will not hurt anyone.”

The orange haired girl replied after a moment, clearly weighing her options.

“Yes. But if he tries anything funny, I won't guarantee he will get out alive.”

Dr. Yanada shivered at the death threat. He climbed down the ladder to the man. Quietly relaying the death threat that the woman gave him, he whisper-shouted,

“Mr. Karasuma! You need to see this!”

Karasuma quickly and carefully scaled up the ladder and calmly walked towards the infirmary. On the way, he saw a man with 3 swords, a scar over his eye and chest. The man oozed bloodlust, sensing the unfamiliar people on the ship. He was probably the most dangerous person he had seen in his life.

Other than the octopus of course, but that creature wasn't human. Dr. Yanada led him to the infirmary. When he walked into the infirmary, the only thing on his mind was,

_“How did this happen?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it. Then I will add another chapter once this gets more reads. However, I do go on summer break tomorrow, so I might not have this computer, but I can try to upload more on my other personal one.
> 
> I will not add another chapter for a while.
> 
> That's because;
> 
> 1\. i need ideas. lol if u have any plz comment them.  
> 2.I am very self-conscious of my writing. posting new chapters makes me nervous that people won't like them.


	3. Introductions

“So as you can see, I wish to add 4 more additions to the classroom dynamic. One will be a teacher, and the other three will focus purely on the assassination.” The principal smiled and approved Karasuma’s request. “Thank you very much, sir.” Karasuma bowed and left the room. Heading to the mountain.

~Time Skip to Classroom~

“ So I hear there’s going to be some new assassins! Hey Ritsu, have any info on them?” Isogai asked. 

“ No, unfortunately, all that information is top secret and I cannot reach it,” she replied sadly. 

“Huh… well, we can ask Mr. Karasuma about it!” 

Just then, (surprise surprise) Karasuma walked in. “ If it’s about the new assassin's, I will not say anything, because you can ask them yourselves. Ace, Robin, Usopp, Zoro, come on in.” 

Right after he said this, four strange people walked in. One had his shirt open, and his entire torso was covered in bandages. The woman was wearing a blue zip-up shirt, a long leg cut skirt with flower print, and her hands and wrists were also bandaged. Then there was a guy with a long nose, bandaged arms, and a big orange satchel and what looked like a big slingshot. The last person who walked in also had his shirt open with a green haramaki and 3 swords in it with a long scar over his right eye and a large stitched up wound on his chest which was also wrapped up in some places.

“ This is Portgas D. Ace, Nico Robin, Usopp, and Roronoa Zoro. They will be joining us today until March. They will only be focusing on assassination and Ms. Nico Robin will be your history teacher. They all have bounties as well. You four, please introduce yourselves.”

“Hey. my name is Portgas D. Ace, a bounty of 550,000,000 berries and I’m a bit of a pyromaniac. I’m narcoleptic, and I’m only here for my brother.” 

The class was confused at his last words and shocked at his bounty. His brother? Why was he here only for him?

“ Hello, minna-san. My name is Nico Robin, with a bounty of 180,000,000 berries, and I will be your history teacher.” The boys blushed a bit, hearing her calm and collected voice. But everyone was shocked by her bounty as well. Do all of them have a million bounties?!

“YOSH! My turn! My name is Usopp! Brave warrior of the sea! Current bounty? 200,000,000 berries!” They all sweatdropped. Wondering how this goofball got a high bounty.

“ Hello, my name is Roronoa Zoro. I practice the santoryu sword style. My bounty is 320,000,000. Like Ace, I like to nap. If you bother me while I’m napping, I’m might just cut you down.” he finished with a smirk at the end. Everyone shivered at his threat. How did they all have such big bounties?! 

( I was tempted to add this lel 

"Zoro, no."

"Zoro yes." )

“Alright, now, does anyone have any questions?”

Karma raised his hand and said, “ I got some. Why are you all bandaged? Why do you guys have bounties? Ace and Zoro was it? How did you get those big wounds on your chest? A fight?” 

Ace looked down and frowned. Robin looked at him, then spoke up. “ We were just escaping from a war, and from what I heard, Zoro got his chest scar about two years ago… Ace got him in the last war .” 

Karma was shocked, along with everyone else. 

“A WAR?!” They all screamed, jaws on the floor. How did they not know about this?! 

Zoro spoke up and added, “ Yes a war, there are about 6 more people that came with us but they aren’t coming until later. As for my scar, I got while I was fighting the- uh, our worlds greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk in a death battle.” 

Zoro smirked at the end of this, clearly proud of the classrooms silent reaction. Karma arched his eyebrows. Then stayed quiet.

 

~Timeskip cuz I'm lazy ;p~

 

After some introductions with Professor Bitch, they began class. All the students were wondering silently how these new assassins would act. How would they try to assassinate Koro-Sensei? They didn’t seem to mind seeing a giant yellow octopus-like alien towering above them. Was that kind of ‘person’ a normal occurrence for them?

The newbies just started at Koro-Sensei. "Wow. Didn't realize they had a Fishman for a teacher." Ussop said, earning a brief laugh from Zoro, who then said;

“Oi, tako, two things.”

“Nyu?” Koro-sensei replied, also curious about what he was going to say. 

“First, I hear your pretty fast. Mind if we go out and spar? I want to see for myself what I’m getting into. Second, do you by chance know anyone named Hatchi? Cuz you look like him. Am I right Robin, Usopp? “ 

He looked towards his friends. They both nodded. 

“I do not know anyone by the name of Hatchi, and of course I would like to spar! I am also curious as to how strong you are as well! Out to the field class!” Koro-sensei replied brightly, slithering out the door with a big smile.

Everyone shuffled out nervous and curious at the same time about this duel. Zoro stood at one end of the field, and Koro-sensei on the other. 

“Nyu-hu-hu! Are you ready Zoro-kun?” 

Zoro just smirked. “Heh. You bet. Oh, one more thing,” 

“Nyu?” 

Zoro smiled sadistically. “Don’t hold back octopus!” 

Zoro’s aura suddenly became deadly and cold. The class was shivering in their shoes. A few fell down. Robin, Ace, and Usopp were the only ones unaffected. Karma had to suppress a shiver of excitement. Koro-sensei perked up. 

“This man is dangerous. Most impressive.” 

Karasuma lifted a hand, standing roughly in the middle of the two opponents. 

“ベギン!” (A/N Translation: “Begin!”)

Koro-sensei suddenly took off. Zoro merely raised an eyebrow. 

“Huh. Looks like he knows Moonwalk. Same as that shitty cook.” 

He flicked Wado Ichimonji out of its scarab. In a low voice, he said, 

“Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson!!” 

just as Koro-sensei came flying in at him, like a bullet out of the sky. As soon as Zoro finished what he was saying his attack. In the next moment, Zoro was on one side of the field, and Koro-sensei on the other. Dust circled the ground. 

Suddenly, four of Koro-sensei’s wiggly arms was on the ground. The class dropped their jaws. They never got even close to Koro-sensei to do that! And this guy did it in seconds! Koro-sensei was silent, staring at one of his decapitated appendages. Then he started chuckling as he grew his arm back. 

“Nyu-hu-hu-hu! You are quite strong Zoro-kun! You have proven to be quite the challenge! “ 

Zoro turned around and, sporting a scratched cheek, that had started bleeding, and simply smirked. “ Heh! Who said that was my best? That’s just a warm-up!” 

“Ah! Zoro-kun your hurt! I’m terribly sorry!” Koro-sensei was suddenly flailing all over the place. 

Zoro frowned. “I am?” 

Koro-sensei stopped wiggling, confused. Robin suddenly started giggling behind her hand and addressed everyone. 

“If your worried about him don’t be. Zoro has had much much worse.” 

“Che. Obviously. How else would I get this?” he gestured to his chest scar. 

Robin chuckled behind her hand. "Zoro-san, that can't be your worse, remember Thriller Bark?"

Zoro merely sighed, "Fe! Fine yes, that hurt. Wait how did you know about that?" 

"You should know my skills by now Zoro-san, after all, gathering information is my specialty. Besides, I surprised that your screaming didn't wake anyone up."

The class watched this exchange with open mouths and a thousand questions running through their heads.

"Oi! I remember that! Zoro didn't wake up for over a week after that!" Usopp interjected.

"Okay, I'm lost. You guys went to Thriller Bark? What about Moria? He never lets people leave without their shadows." Ace interjected, completely confused. 

"He did take some of our shadows. But Luffy-"

The conversation fell short after Ussop mentioned whoever this 'Luffy' character was.

¨S-sorry Ace I-¨ Ussop tried to stutter an apology, but Ace cut him off with a gentle smile.

"It's okay Ussop, I know it was an accident."

The class watched the conversation with confused expressions and a million questions in their minds. 

"Okay, okay stop. I'm confused, ya'll are talkin' bout' places and people we've never heard of. Frankly, I don't like it, and I don't think my classmates here don't either." Karma interjected, a smirk gracing his features. 

"Huh? You mean you haven't been told yet?"

"Of course not. Why else would we be asking?" 

"Well, the best way to explain it is that we are from another world."

There was complete silence. 

"WHAT!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry I'm bad at ending chapters...


End file.
